theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Tennessee
Tennessee is the little sister to America and a fanmade character of the Axis Powers Hetalia. Her human name is Katherine F. Jones. She was created by the BrownEyedGerman. Appearence Tennesse has brown hair with blonde highlights that fall to her shoulder blades in layered waves. Her hair is kept in two loose pig tails and her hair is parted down the right. She has the physical appearence of an 18 year old and is 5'8". Her eyes are brown with hints of honey color in them. She has a perfect tan from being outside most of the time and has a splash of freckles across her cheeks. She is lean with lean muscles but retains a slim and graceful figure typical of a Southern Belle. She is often dressed in light blue short shorts that are fraying at the ends and a red t-shirt that says "See Rock City" in black writting. She also wears a straw cowgirl hat occasionally and cowgirl boots or flip flops depending on the day. She sometimes has traces of dirt or mud on her from being outside on her farm. Personality She was a wild child when she was younger and loved to annoy her older brother North Carolina and often annoyed him with the help of South Carolina. During the Civil War, she was a perfect Southern Belle and had aelagent manners but sometimes a hot temper and sharp tongue. She loves music and is in love with country, southern rock, and gospel genres. She can sing, write songs, and can play the banjo, harmonica, guitar, fiddle, and spoons. She loves to ride dirt bikes, four wheelers, and hunt with her Southern Family. She is kind and caring but knows how to take care of herself; her favorite weapon being a Remington Rifle. She mainly retains her Southern charm but mixed with some eagerness, sweetness, and talkative personality. She is an advocate Christian and attends church every Sunday. History Early Years Spain was the first to visit her in 1540 but just brushed her off. She was taken in by North Carolina before the Revolutionary War. After, however, she became bored and ran away from North Carolina's house and formed her own state of Franklin. She was unrecognized and soon started picking fights with Spain over the Mississippi River even though he was 5x her size and she couldn't do much damage aside from native attacks. North Carolina quickly saw this and took her back to live with him and the state of Franklin vanished. After ratifying the Constitution, North Carolina gave her to america to look after because "she was too difficult to handle". In 1795, she was big enough to become a state. She drew up a model of her state, state constitution, and bill of rights and gave it too America. On June 1st, 1796, she became the 16th state. 1800s She wanted to abolish slavery but it gradually started growing on her and she allowed it. During the start of secession, she didn't want to leave America but her Southern Family convinced her to. She seceeded in June 1861 and was the last state to do so. She didn't do much fighting and within a year was captured by the Union states and gladly went with them. The Confederacy tried to get her back but were chased away by the Union. She was quick to abolish slavery and ratify the 14th Ammendment and became the 1st state to be readmitted. In 1897, she constructed a full-scale replica of Greece's Parthenon in Nashville and Egypt's Great Pyramid in Memphis, becoming the only one to ever do so thus far. This earned her the nickname "Athens of the South". 1900s In 1925, she began her own radio show and broadcasted a mix of fiddle/banjo Appalachia and gospel hymns from Memphis that later became known as The Grand Ole Opry and led country music into the world. She was greatly trusted by America in WWII and helped him at Iwo Jima, Pearl Harbor, and Okinawa and also helped him with the Manhatten Project and atomic bombs. Relationships America- Of course she has a close bond with her elder brother and patron country. They don't often see eye to eye on some things but she loves him either way. They often have a contest to see who can shout loudest and a slingshot contest to see who can sling a watermelon the farthest. Colorado- She loves Colorado as a brother even though he likes her as more than that. She was the first one to earn his trust and he has stuck by her side since. He is the only one to talk to freely. She has several different nicknames for him one of which is 'Color' or 'Rainbow' which New York and Massachusetts tease him to no end about. : SOUTHERN STATES : She loves all of her Southern Family equally no matter what. They all often eat Sunday Brunch together and will watch the football games as a family. They often all go out and hunt together, go mudding, or dirt bike riding as all the girls love to get down and dirty in the mud. : Alabama- She doesn't mind him but the two can get pretty heated over football games. They just hang out together when they're hanging out with the Southern States. : Georgia- Her and Georgia get along greatly. They often collaborate on music together. They both have a soft spot for soda and Tennessee looks up to Georgia for advice no matter what. : Mississippi- : North Carolina- She loves to annoy North Carolina the way a little hyper sister would an older brother. Everything she does to him she does out of love though and he knows it so he doesn't really oppose the fuss she makes. She will always turn to him if she feels sad. The two can lean on each other for support if needed. : South Carolina- South Carolina is Tennessee's partner in crime whenever she wants to play a prank, most likely on North Carolina. The two are both really sweet and hyper but put them together and they could possible cause a wake of chaos wherever they go. : Texas- Tennessee and Texas are pretty good friends considering they're the only ones whose names start with 'T'. They both have a strong curious personality and love to take about the old days when women couldn't do anything but cook, sew, and raise children (Both dislike the old days greatly after looking back on them) Trivia *She has a major sweet tooth for Goo-goo Clusters, Moonpies, Mountain Dew, and Cotton Candy. *She can hold her whiskey well and especially likes whiskey and moonshine. Kentucky taught her how to put any man to shame in a drinking contest. *She is close to Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Kentucky, and Colorado. She counts them as her best friends and loves them all to pieces. *She enjoys barrel racing and training her walking horses which she is known for. *Her nicknames include: Volley, Smashville, Music City, Tootsie, Gracie, Athens, and is insulted by New York with the name Fiddle-n-Sticks.